2019: Operation Woz
is the forty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the third and final part of the Kamen Rider movies tribute arc. It features the deaths of Ora, Michal Minato, as well as most of the Another World Riders, including Katsumi Daido and White Woz. Synopsis Geiz was trapped in the Another World and none other than White Woz has reappeared in his place, surprising Sougo and the others! White Woz starts to set his own unique plan into action, however... Meanwhile, Swartz was able to create "an impossible world" known as Another World, one that in turn possesses the ability to revive Dark Riders! Swartz's plan slowly starts to near its completion, as Michal Minato, the Rider who came from the future, after squeezing out the last bits of courage given to him by OOO, starts to ready himself... Plot Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Gamer: *Game Tournament Staff: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz (Black): *Kamen Rider Woz (White): *Kamen Rider Aqua: *Kamen Rider Eternal: *Kamen Rider Yuuki: *Another Decade: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, W, Zi-OTrinity, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***WArmor, Zi-OTrinity, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***White ****Woz ***Black ****Ginga *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***White ****N/A ***Black ****WozGingaFinaly, WozGingaTaiyo Anotherwatches *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned by Another Decade:' **Yuuki Hijack Form, G4, Fuma, Dark Ghost Dark Damashii, Rey T2 Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Eternal ***Accel, Bird, Cyclone, Dummy, Eternal, Fang, Gene, Heat, Iceage, Joker, Key, Luna, Metal, Nasca, Ocean, Puppeteer, Queen, Rocket, Skull, Trigger, Unicorn, Violence, Weather, Xtreme, Yesterday, Zone (once in Maximum Slot) **'Forms:' ***Eternal Blue Flare, Eternal Strenghening Armament Errors Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Viewership': 2.7% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Another Decade **Ridewatches: Zi-OTrinity, GrandZi-O **Anotherwatches: Decade *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tadajol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, BiBill, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *As part of Zi-O's movie tribute arc, this episode tributes: **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' (major) **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' (major) **''Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4'' (minor) **''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' (minor) **''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' (minor) **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' (minor) **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' (minor) *This is the only time Zi-O's standby music is not played during the Closing Screen. It is done in order to mourn over Michal Minato's death which happened during the final events of the episode. **This is similar to the 32nd episode of Kamen Rider Drive, where the Closing Screen lacked the trinkets and was colored in greyscale following the deaths of Shinnosuke Tomari and Krim Steinbelt. *This is the first instance Woz does the introduction in Rider form, albeit briefly in the first few seconds. *Katsumi's comment "An interesting wind blew. Didn't it?" might be a reference to the events of Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, where Double's evolution into CycloneJokerGoldXtreme (that resulted into Katsumi's defeat) coincided with a strong blow of wind. *Despite Heure appearing as he usually does in the opening sequence, Rihito Itagaki is no longer credited. *When Sougo uses the W Armor and fights Katsumi, BGM from Kamen Rider W can be heard. *This is the last time Yuya Nawata will be the suit actor for Kamen Rider Geiz since he will be filming for Kamen Rider Zero-One as the titular Rider's suit actor. Starting in the next episode, Kosuke Asai fills in for Nawata's place as Geiz's suit actor. *At the episode's end, Sougo's yelling of Swartz's name (SWARTZ!!!) after Michal was killed by Swartz is similar to his predecessor Sento Kiryu yelling Evolto's name (EVOLTO!!!) after Kazumi's death. *Final TV appearance of Zi-O WArmor and Woz GingaTaiyo. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：オペレーション・ウォズ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：オペレーション・ウォズ References ru:2019: Операция Воз